


光之水仙

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个光之泛滥的故事 光水仙





	光之水仙

**Author's Note:**

> 2.0 4.0 5.0光互相搞  
> 什么PLAY都会有  
> 奥尔光暗示有  
> 

意外是一瞬之间发生的。战士正骑着陆行鸟在雪原上奔跑，突然眼前一白，下一秒就发现眼前的景色变了。  
眼前是纯白的房间……和一个男人。  
暗黑骑士被传送到这个房间的时候，惊讶只是一时的，遭遇了太多变故，去过了第一世界，突如其来的传送只是不痛不痒的突发事件。但当他发现紧接着凭空出现的两个男人时，还是因为惊诧张开了嘴。

武士是最后一个来到这个房间的。他一眼就认出了那个年轻的自己——少不经事，意气风发的战士，然后又用两三秒确认了另一个穿着繁重盔甲的暗黑骑士也是自己，只是不知道经历了什么，过长的头发和杂乱的胡茬衬得他多少有些落魄。  
战士对眼前陌生的男人们感到说不出来的熟悉，他瞪着那双清澈的蓝眼，试图找出这种熟悉感的缘由。  
“别看了……小子，我们是你，未来的你。”暗黑骑士发现自己无法用一个合适的词去叫自己，好让他改改那张呆呆的蠢脸。于是他不客气地选择了轻率的称呼。  
“诶？”战士的眼睛睁得更大了。  
好在都已经是艾欧泽亚的大英雄了，就算经验尚浅，战士还是很快接受了现实，开始仔细观察未来的自己们。  
说实话，若不是时空穿越的冲击，战士应当是能很快认出那两人是自己的，即使时光的打磨使光之战士的肉体刻上了印记，那海水般沉静又清澈的眼睛完全没有变化。  
年龄和经验的差距体现在此时毛茸茸的战士坐立难安地抬眼打量周围，武士和黑骑却已经随遇而安地原地坐下。  
“……小子你也过来坐吧。如果是海德林让我们过来的话，等她说话就行了。”武士沿用了黑骑对过去自己的称呼，他正坐着，看似漫不经心，左手却扣着刀锷蓄势待发。  
黑骑将他的动作看在眼里，默不作声地闭上眼，干脆进入冥想状态。  
不过这样的表面平和没有维持很长时间，空间再次发生了扭曲。三人近乎是瞬间拔出武器进入临战状态，然后他们面对的，是一张莫名其妙突然出现的大床，和飘在空中的一行字:  
“不做爱就出不去的房间”  
“这是什么恶作剧吗？可今天应该是……”  
“5.20，不是什么愚人节，不用看了。”接上战士话的是武士，他右手仍旧搭在刀柄上，压低着重心戒备着周围随时可能出现的敌人。  
最先收起武器的是黑骑，他又闭上眼，感受空气流动。片刻之后，他看向仍拿着武器的两人，“不用戒备了。这不是海德林的召唤也不是什么敌人的袭击，”他顿了顿，再次闭眼确认，“我在这里感受不到以太。”  
再三确认，三人都认清了现实，这个房间内没有任何以太的流动。换言之，这个房间，不在艾欧泽亚，不在第一世界或是什么平行时空，更像是全新的异世界。  
接受了现实的战士红着脸，指着那行空中飘着的字:“所以我们真的要……做爱……？”  
武士和黑骑对视一眼，看起来那还是雏儿时候的自己，还未和喜欢的人心意相通，更不用提之后那么多火热缠绵的夜晚。  
也不知是恶趣味还是体贴，这场闹剧不知名的始作俑者又在空中摆出几行补充说明般的小字。  
武士走马观花地看完，复述给已经羞红了整张脸，无法直视的战士，“也就是说，只要我们三个人之间有插入或者被插入，还有射精行为就行了？”  
空间中突然响起任务完成的音效，随之空中的黑字消散床头又出现了一个箱子。  
气氛陷入诡异的凝结。  
战士好奇的打开箱子看了一眼，又像被烫到一般“咣”地关上盖子，足以告诉武士黑骑里面装的到底是什么。  
然后就是该死的寂静。  
战士红着脸揪着自己毛茸茸的领子死死盯着地面，武士盘腿坐在地上，眼神落在看上去就很软的被褥上，黑骑捂着脑袋，眼神放空凝视着空气。  
没人说话，每个人的脑内都在纠结翻腾着。  
打破死寂的是武士。他站起身，放下刀，自说自话脱去大红色的和服，只着内里的黑色紧身衣，蹬去木屐，爬上了床。  
“我必须尽快回去。虽然有点奇怪，不过和自己做也不是不能接受，再难一点的都过来了。”他看向黑骑，扯了扯自己的衣领，“所以你来吗？”  
战士没能捕捉到他话语中暗藏的情绪，黑骑却明白了。  
“你说得对，要快些回去，还有人在等我。”将大剑放下，黑骑将盔甲一件件卸下，穿着打底衣坐在了床边。  
接下去的展开让战士彻底呆住了。他看着有违伦理的场面，羞耻的近乎晕厥，同时心底却暗生兴奋，令他移不开视线。  
都已经不是未经人事的处男了，就算太久没有性事，要做好前戏的道理两人还是知道的。  
黑骑盔甲下的身躯较之武士还要瘦削一些，此时这具布满伤痕的躯体正被武士搂在怀里，武士带着薄茧的手指安抚性地划过他的脊柱，像抚摸猫儿一般轻轻按压着突出的脊椎骨。年长者很受用，他像只老猫儿，眯着眼睛享受着抚摸，用生着胡茬的下巴去蹭武士的脸，只差从喉咙里发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音了。  
武士也情动了，他捉起黑骑的手放在自己胸口，挺着胸脯让乳粒在掌心摩擦。“摸摸我”他咕囔着胡乱吻上黑骑的唇。他不知道将来的自己为何会成为暗黑骑士，而从对方干裂的嘴唇上传来的温度和触感，莫名让他有些心疼。过得一定比现在还要辛苦吧，艾欧泽亚的英雄。  
这么想着，武士小心翼翼地加深了这个吻，仔细地舔过嘴唇上的干裂的伤口，他撬开牙关，侵入了对方同样温热的口腔。  
黑骑说不出来现在的自己是什么感觉，他已经有很久没有接触到人的体温，做这档子事了。从身体相贴的地方传来的温度将他包裹，也温暖了孤独悦动的心。于是他默许了武士的行为，动手揉弄起武士的胸肉，舔弄着武士口腔内的软肉，不断加深这个吻。  
最后先败下风的是年下者，他结束了这个深吻，嘴角溢出的口水被拉扯成银丝，暧昧的挂在两人之间。或许是因为缺氧而涨红的脸让武士看上去年幼了不少，原本自说自话从容不迫的武士也被牵扯进了黑骑的节奏。  
黑骑倒只是呼吸紊乱了些，他看着武士泛红的脸露出了自己都察觉不到的笑意。他掀起武士的紧身衣，咬上已经变硬的乳首，像婴儿般予以吸吮。手上也没有闲着，从武士内裤的边缘探进去，抓住半硬的阴茎撸动起来。多了几年的单身经历让黑骑的技术在武士之上，这使得年下者在两处敏感的地方被同时抚慰时接近失去理智地沉溺于性欲。武士稍长的前发已经被汗水濡湿黏在额头上，他不得不分出手将刘海拨至一边。在那一瞬，黑骑带着厚茧的指尖摸上了微张的马眼，轻轻探进去抠弄了一下。一刹那，武士像脱水般的鱼挺起身，失去了平衡，带着黑骑倒在了松软的被褥之上。  
黑骑被突然拽倒，一时也失了方寸，露出惊慌的表情。尽管只是那么一时，还是被武士看到了。不知道为什么，较为年轻的冒险者看到年长者这样的表情，莫名地更加兴奋，他露出笑容，伸出手抱住黑骑埋在他胸前毛发乱糟糟的脑袋，腿也勾上了黑骑劲瘦的腰。  
“我们继续吧？”武士夹了一下黑骑的腰，揉了揉他的脑袋，觉得这手感让他有些上瘾。  
“你来还是我来。”黑骑还在舔吻着已经变肿的乳头，含糊不清地说道。  
武士愣了一秒。一定要说，两个人的身体都是一样的，也都知道彼此习惯了下位。于是他打开床头的箱子看了一眼。  
“或许，我们可以一起？”

暗黑骑士对自己的阅历之丰富颇为自信，可眼下的情况还是超出了认知，他甚至无法分出丝毫思绪去挽救沉沦的理智。他们像交媾的野兽，在本能趋势下摆出乌洛波洛斯般的姿势，首尾相连着互相抚慰开拓。手底下武士的臀肉比自己丰满一些，手掌覆盖在上面轻轻施力，便有软肉从指缝中挤了出来，另一只手的中指已经钻进了那个暗红色的小洞轻轻按压着肠壁，然后很快找到了目标——毕竟这是自己的身体。或许是常年自亵的结果，腺体敏感的要命，暗黑骑士试探性的触碰就让武士爽的大腿直抖，性器从小孔中吐出一股前液，蹭在了自己的小腹和黑骑的胸膛。  
“唔……”承受着快感冲击的武士死死扣住了黑骑的屁股，他本躺在年长者的身下吞食着勃起的性器，现在不服输似的，他也如法炮制，迅速摸到黑骑体内的销魂点，用指甲狠狠一戳，年长者一瞬间软了腰，压在了武士身上。被砸了个措手不及的武士抱了个满怀，脸埋进了黑骑的臀瓣中。是自己的味道，他恶趣味地用鼻尖顶了顶那个嫣红的小洞，听着黑骑的抽气声，意外满足。  
两具大面积接触的火热肉体，都泛出熟透了的果实一般成熟的红色，空气中几乎能闻到发情的味道。轻松就被打开的小穴在空气中张合着，寻求着充实。自己和对方都已经准备好了，两人同时判断。武士拿起他刚从箱子中取出的道具，一根双头的黑色硅胶阳具，龟头饱满粗壮，茎身还带着夸张的凸起。他将一端仔细地舔湿，一手撑开黑骑肛周的肌肉，一手拿着假鸡巴捅了进去。虽然很久没做，但这具身体已经是被肏熟的了，曾经无数的雪夜，他也是这样一点一点将男人火热硬挺的性器吞进去。就像现在这样，龟头轻松地滑了进去，肛口的肌肉箍住冠状沟，蠕动着将它吃得更深。  
“哈啊……”

战士是被男人们越来越高昂的叫床声唤回理智的。因为过度冲击，他不知道什么时候五感尽失，仿佛飘荡在虚无之中。等他回过神，入眼的景色几乎又要将他的神智冲撞的魂飞魄散。洁白的床上两具交叠的肉体紧拥着彼此，深吻着，唾液和呻吟一同从嘴角泄出，为这样的场景更添淫靡的是，这两人，或者说同一个人的下体正被一根假阴茎连接在一起。露在外面的黑色柱体被肠液浸湿，泛出亮色的光泽。  
战士不自觉地吞咽了一下。面对这样背德的场面，仅存的自制力和理智一同烟消云散，处男的性器精神抖擞地站了起来，在厚实的裤子里绷的难受，还顶起一个小帐篷。他慌乱地扯松裤子，还试图拉下上衣欲盖弥彰，殊不知这些小动作全都被床上两人看在眼里。对于过去的自己，现在的自己自然是更加了解。对于刚涉足雪原的笨呼呼熊崽，树上鲜红的禁果自然有着致命的吸引力。  
“年轻真好啊。”武士把脸埋在暗黑骑士的肩窝处低声感叹着。他不合时宜地注意到了黑骑躯干上新添的伤口，一道划过整个侧腰的撕裂伤，伤口边缘狰狞的吓人。他伸手抚上愈合伤口光滑的表面，下身夹着假鸡巴用劲让它插入更深处，“痛吗？”  
黑骑受到牵连，柱体滑出去一些，凸起的颗粒正好撞上敏感点，让他从喉咙发出一声叹息。“恩……反正是你要经历的。到时候自己去感受吧。”话毕他扭动着腰将假阴茎拖回来一些，这下换成武士软了身体，咬着他的肩胛骨发出闷哼。  
果然是自己，不服输也好还是内心深处稍许的恶劣都如出一辙。  
“我们是不是还得带上他，不然他不射……恩……我们也不一定能走……啊”武士似乎是定了心要和年长者较个高下，便夹着鸡巴使劲操弄，手上撸动着黑骑怒张的性器，却惹得自己欲求不满。  
“……哈啊……反正不管他等下他也会射在裤子里吧。”黑骑干脆放松了自己随便武士动作，也故意提高了音量，好让呆愣在一旁的战士听到。  
血气方刚的青年人终于突破了自我，他红着脸站起身，手脚不太利索地褪去身上厚重的战士装备，一步步走来，爬上了床。承载了三个成年人重量的大床似是不堪重负，吱呀叫唤了一声，惊了战士一个哆嗦。  
「我们以前是那样的吗」武士用眼神问暗黑骑士。  
暗黑骑士以沉默回答。随后将注意力转向爬上床后僵在一旁的战士。年轻的肉体充满着活力，些许的伤疤完全影响不了他的美感。常年挥动巨斧使他结实饱满的肌肉均匀地覆在骨架上，富含胶原蛋白而光滑软嫩的皮肤此时被情欲烧的不正常的潮红。胯间挺立着的性器颜色是好看的深粉，此时可怜兮兮一股股渗出腺液。  
“……年轻是挺好。”黑骑拍开了武士的手，“我要到了，换人吧。”  
也不知是一心同体还是心有灵犀，武士立马就明白了黑骑想做什么。于是他也放松下来，任由黑骑爬开，粗大的硅胶道具滑出时，还发出“啵”的声音，随后是肠液淌出，沾湿了一小块床单。最年上的男人也不管其他两人的视线，翘着屁股兀自在床头的箱子里翻找了一阵，随后拿出一个道具。  
这个是武士也没见过的玩意，更何况战士。所以当黑骑拿着道具转向自己的时候，他紧张的几乎忘记呼吸。  
“放轻松。”老男人将手中的羊眼圈套在了战士的性器上，紧紧圈住冠状沟。射精通道被封锁的不适和刺激性器的瘙痒同时袭来，将处男逼得有些难受。  
“第一次，你可要争气点。”黑骑没再多话，分开双腿背对着战士坐了下去，已经被玩到松软的小嘴一下就把整根吞了进去。眼圈上的软毛划过柔嫩的肠壁，带来无与伦比的快感，他咬着牙才忍住了射精的冲动，平稳了气息之后撑着战士的大腿开始了动作。战士更是不好受，第一次就来这么刺激的，如果不是被束缚着，他肯定在刚进入的时候就射了。火热的内壁绞了上来，紧致的肠壁带着眼圈的细毛摩擦着性器，深粉的阴茎早因忍耐涨成了紫色。  
“呜……”噬骨的性欲侵蚀之下，战士循着本能挺动了腰，可是还不够。他猛地暴起，翻身将暗黑骑士压在了身下，恶狠狠地抽插起来。换了体位之后，战士粗壮的性器每次插入都会触碰到敏感点，这给年长者带来几于灭顶的刺激。自己亲手套上的羊眼圈此时成了助纣为虐的道具，细密的绒毛刮擦着敏感点，过电般的快感席卷全身，即使是黑骑也无法抑制了，肠肉收缩着，绞紧侵入的性器，进入漫长的干性高潮。  
猛然加紧的肠道让战士也不太好受，他刚才借着气势才敢这么做，现在性器被夹着陷入进退两难的境地。“呃……太……太紧了。”  
“你们倒是玩得很开心。”武士看着暗黑骑士颤抖的臀肉和紧绷的大腿肌肉知道他大概是高潮了。被抛在一旁的他适才靠着后穴中的硅胶玩具纾解性欲，却远远不能满足。将道具拔出扔至一旁，他爬向难以分离的两人，看到战士手足无措，又被夹得难受，眼神都变得湿漉漉的了。“噗……”武士轻笑一声，将暗黑骑士撑了起来，将他瘦削的身躯拥入怀中，轻轻拍打着脊背，指尖挠着腰侧的伤疤，终于是让黑骑酥软下来，战士的性器也因角度的变化滑了出来，他似乎是松了一口气瘫坐下去。  
暗黑骑士也回过了神，他察觉到了自己的失态，有些不好意思地推开了武士，“那么……我们继续吧。”武士顺势爬到了战士腿间，牙齿叼着长毛，取下了折磨他许久的羊眼圈。“也是时候结束了。”  
战士的后穴还是未经开发的状态，武士将入口舔湿了才堪堪探进一根手指。陌生的异物侵入使战士惊慌，他试图躲开，双腿却被不知何时绕到背后的暗骑抓住强制打开。还好那是武士再熟悉不过的身体，他轻车熟路找到敏感点，指腹摁着旋转，几乎是瞬间，战士在他手下软成一摊春水，也不用黑骑按着了，自发的张开双腿抱住腿弯方便武士的挖掘。  
探进三根手指抽插一阵后，武士发现手上沾上了湿漉漉的肠液。没有再等，他将被冷落许久的性器抵住了入口，尽管不太顺畅，还是整根没入。  
“好紧……嗯啊……”开拓的过程不太顺畅，但是战士的前列腺被狠狠碾过，带来足够的快感，可对于武士来说就不是了。有限的性生活将他转变成了依赖后穴获得快感的体质，此时空虚的菊穴只能翕动着。“你还行吗……老家伙。”他抬眼看向在一旁观望的暗黑骑士。  
“既然你都挑衅我了……”黑骑没多说话，选择直接用行动证明。硬邦邦的肉柱一插到底，连着沉甸甸的囊袋打在臀肉上。内里被填满驱散了难耐的空虚和渴求，武士长吁一口气。借着黑骑的顶弄顺势开始了动作。  
被压在最下方的战士几乎是承受着两人力量的冲击，武士的性器像是他手中惯用的武士刀，凶器一样狠狠凿进肠道深处，刮擦敏感点。战士从未有过如此感受，他湿漉漉的眼睛终于是蓄不住了，生理性的泪水被活生生肏了出来。“呜……呃啊……”他无意识地紧紧抱着大腿迎合冲撞，指甲陷入肉中掐出血痕。  
黑骑注意到了，他附身压下，三人贴在了一起，几乎是没有任何缝隙。最年长的人撬开战士用力的指尖，摩挲着血痕。“小子，多珍惜下自己。”  
战士睁开被泪糊了的眼睛，有些迷茫的看向未来的自己。武士脸上摆出一副无奈的苦笑，他自然是听懂了黑骑话中隐藏的含义。看向对未来完全不知的自己，说不出内心的苦涩究竟是由什么组成的。他没有再多思考，重新沉回欲望之中，顺着律动收紧后穴。三个男人交叠着互相吞噬侵占，性欲近乎实体般浓稠，汗水被蒸发成热汽，弥漫在周围的空气中。  
年轻的战士最先失控。要不是方才羊眼圈带来的束缚感现在才彻底消失，他也坚持不到现在。最敏感的地方被不断顶弄，处男终于是哭喊着攀上高潮，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着，精液喷洒了出来，星点白色溅了自己一身。高潮时急剧收紧的肠肉将武士裹紧，黑骑也配合着整体动向，将自己埋到武士的最深处，射了出来，积攒许久的浓厚精液冲刷上肠壁，将濒临爆发的武士也送上了高潮。  
“呼——”武士抽出了半软的性器，乳白的浊液缓缓从后穴淌了出来，自己的后穴中也有液体流出的异样感，这种诡异的视觉和触觉重合，让武士有一种三人合体了的感觉。  
黑骑躺在一旁，看着哭唧唧的自己。情潮过去，战士找回了自我。他想起方才的哭叫，羞耻到近乎放弃思考，干脆像死鱼一样把自己埋进被褥之中，一头毛茸茸的头发被蹭得乱糟糟，惹得武士伸手捋了两下。  
按照习惯来说，激烈的性事过后是温存的时间，可眼下的情况显然不是往常，理智回笼的三人多少都感受到了尴尬。和最初一样，打破死寂的依旧是武士，“你们有没有听到什么声音。”武士的状态回复的很快，草草将后穴中的精液导出裹上红色外衣，仿佛刚才那个被前后夹击爽到口水都流出来的不是他。  
“恩？”这是黑骑。他还是躺着看着战士，坦然地晒着鸟，也不管身上快干涸的体液和精斑。  
“好像……”这是战士。他半个身探出，手撑着地面，正试图拖动被肏软使不上力的下半身，好下床去穿上那些散落在地上的装备。

“咣当——”是不堪重负的床在折腾之下垮塌了。随着熟悉的音效，空气中缓缓显现出一行黑字。  
“任务完成。”

 

后续  
武士回到了原本的世界，正是他消失前所处的地方，潮风亭的楼顶，手边两盅清酒还是温热的。若不是手上的触感还留着，发生的一切都像是一个梦。起风了，他顺着海风吹来的方向抬起头看向红玉海，举起酒盅。  
“真想让他也看看啊。”

雪风卷着什么吹了过来。被摔得眼前一白的战士才发现自己已经回来了。装备穿得好好的，陆行鸟在一旁瞪着大眼看着他。回来了？他从雪地里爬起，拍去雪絮，随后后穴里异样的触感将他惊得跳上了鸟。“得快点去营地洗个澡……”他低声说给自己听，像是掩饰心虚般，“这件事……还是不要告诉奥尔什方了。”不知道为什么，两个来自将来的自己的眼神浮现在了脑海。是经历了什么才会有那样的神情呢……

暗黑骑士独行在荒原。  
没什么能阻止他前行。


End file.
